


More Questions

by surefireshore



Series: SurefireShore's Writuary 2020 [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 19th Century, Drabble, Gen, Revolutionaries, Subterfuge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surefireshore/pseuds/surefireshore
Summary: Part 3 of the 1830s political subterfuge story starting with Crumpled and continuing with Meeting the MysteryLiz reflects on the man in the shadows.Writuary Day 18: Crave/Craving
Series: SurefireShore's Writuary 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589320
Collections: Writuary 2020





	More Questions

It was nearly dawn by the time the carriage pulled her home, and she craved sleep as she had earlier craved purpose.

Her meeting with the man in the shadows had yielded little fruit. Indeed, she had more questions now than when the evening began. He had never let her see his face or any other identifying feature. She couldn’t even say what color coat he had been wearing.

She wondered if the patterns she had recognized in his voice meant what she believed. As the sun rose on the day of her final test, she vowed to find out.


End file.
